Rise of the Guardians: Fields of Hope
by Colors-of-Fire
Summary: Set after the movie's events. After years of solitude and non-existence, Daydream, the spirit of fantasy and imagination, finally cracks. With Pitch's return, nothing good can come out of it. When the devious boogeyman gets his hands on her, the Guardians know they need to get her back. After all, what could one do, if he could control other people's thoughts? OCxJack
1. Prologue: A Childish Plan

I remember I was lonely. Barely the age of sixteen. I didn't play with other children. I thought their games were shallow, pointless. And they would never let me join them.

I remember the elders saying it was because I had a mature mindset, too intelligent. Some elders even said that I was smarter than they were.

I remember my parents saying it was because they raised me as an adult. I didn't get to enjoy childhood bliss as most kids my age had, probably it's because I didn't know how. They never taught me, after all.

When I was younger, my typical childlike nature was replaced by intellect and imagination, I did not go out and play with other children, I sat in a tree by myself and thought of fantasies. A few years after, my mother told me how to speak efficiently and effectively, like an adult. I started playing with other kids, though I would end up being left behind. As I got older, discipline was pounded in, emotions were replaced by logic, and imagination became vivid pictures of a world I wanted to escape to.

My mind matured faster than my body did.

I remember I liked playing outside, wandering out to the forest on my own, climbing trees, dipping my toes in the river. I loved it all very much. I especially enjoyed the silence, nothing but the babbling brook and the leaves rustling in the wind. All those things.

I was very good at that too, separating myself from the world. It didn't make me happy, but then again I was never happy in my own world. I was lonely. Sometimes I wish desperately for the world I dreamed of. The dreams Sandman made for me when I could still sleep. You must be wondering, by now, who I am. Well, I'll start with the day I was born, the day my wish came true.

I remember walking to my secret spot in the forest, when I heard someone crying. I felt curious, that someone occupied my place, I never had anyone who cared enough to follow me around. I decided I would find that person. What I found, though, surprised me. A broken wooden sleigh, crashed on a rock, dangerously close to a landslide crack, as a little boy was hanging on to the ledge on the other side, probably having been tossed in the air.

Panicking, I kicked my walk to a sprint as I near the crack, skidding from my knees to my stomach as I made a stop at the ledge. I knew I had to save him. The memory would haunt me forever if I didn't. But how could I? He was on the other side of the cliff, the other side of the opposite ledge. How could I reach him? "Hey!"

The boy whimpers, and soon rigidly turns his head. "H-help me!" He yelps, body trembling, hands slipping.

"I'll try! Just-just hold on! I'll-I'll try and figure something out!" I sounded pathetic, and probably managed to annoy the kid. But that didn't matter, I began to look around frantically, telling myself to keep my composure. I wouldn't want to be stamped as the cause of his death. I remember a tree, with its branch stretching to the other side of the ledge, the overgrown black crack. Hastily, I scale it, inching myself to the branch and scooting over as far as I could to its maximum length before jumping, taking a tumble to the ground.

My shoulder ached and my knees throbbed, but I crawl on all fours to the boy, and grab his cold, stiff hands. And then I pull.

Up until that point, I realized I never estimated on how heavy the kid could be, and now, I'm paying for it. His weight was pulling on mine more quickly than I was to his. That would ultimately mean we both will get swallowed by the darkness of the crack. I staggered on to my feet for a better grip, but of course, the ground was not helping either. Slick with newly formed frost and slippery with mud on some parts.

The kid was slipping, but then so was I. It lasted a few moments, that teeter between life and death. I stare into the little boys eyes. Wide they were, full of fear. I cracked a smile, and quietly slipped in some words of comfort, before it all went wrong. "Hey, kid... I got an idea... Let's pretend, you're a small bird... Getting ready for flight."

I remember the confusion on his face. And I smile wider, though I slowly feel my grip on him and the ground disappearing. "Don't worry, it helps. All you gotta do... Is close your eyes... And leave the rest to your imagination... Your fantasy... Pretend... You're somewhere else... Anywhere else but here." I watch him slowly close his eyes. "Yea, that's it... You feel the sun on your wings, the wind... You concentrate..." My eyes dart back and forth as we continue to slip, and yet, he smiled, and I had to swallow hard. "You spread your wings... And then,"

And then that was it, my boots had betrayed me, and we both slipped. I caught a small moment, a moment where my boots were just about to lose all footing, and I use it to my advantage. "You fly!"

With all my strength, I pulled that boy up, and tossed him overhead, sending him in the air, but also, sending my feet plummeting down the slope of mud and frost, down inside the crack. I hadn't even screamed, as I was too choked to. After that, I recall the sensation of falling and everything was in a blurry haze. The bright autumn skies became a faint white line in contrast of the dark crack ledges, and even that was blurred.

I remember my stomach churned, turned, and did backflips. And then I remember a sudden halt, as well as the sickening crack of a skull that followed. I recall ringing in my ears as my eyes went far from focused, everything too blurred to make out, and my mind too scrambled to even try. So I watched the sky as the clouds cleared, and I suddenly see a round, orb-like object in the sky, shining faintly. And then I remember I closed my eyes, and the world became dark.

The orb-like object came back, and I could somehow see that it was the moon. He lit the darkness with light, beckoning colors and vision back to me. And I remember being lifted, coming toward the moon and I remember he told me, my new name, was Daydream. The next thing I knew, I was breathing again.

My job, was to create a world for every child, a world only they see and believed in, their fantasy, their imagination. A place that allows them to have everything they want, possible or not, real or imaginary. I fill their heads with ideas no matter how silly, because they way I saw it, they were children. They shouldn't lose their gift of innocence.

Of course, these fantasies became crucial to human innovation as it seems, and also, a source of hope.

Yes, hope. The thing that turns into a belief. As new spirits were raised, I would direct children's fantasies towards them. The day Santa dropped off his first gift, I filled the children's heads with his image, and who he was. When The Tooth Fairy left her first quarter, I directed imagination to her existence. The day Bunnymund hid his first egg, I showed his existence in the children's thoughts. It was the same for Sandman, who's been here before any of us were. The list goes on...

Then there was Jack Frost. A hard one to crack to the children. I'd only been able to imprint his name. Eventually though, they grew up, became parents, and shared of the name Jack Frost to their own children. His name went down to generations, but nobody really thought he was real. That was because only a name was imprinted. His name wasn't even a name after a few generations. Just a metaphor, something bodiless. So I suppose, it was partially my fault Jack Frost was invisible to the children. But of course, there's always the issue of identity Jack had always struggled with. He didn't know what he should be doing in the first place, so I couldn't really create an image for him with the children. It's the same for the other spirits. Can't do a thing unless they knew who they were.

So yes, I could just probably storm in to their quarters and demand they do this, do that, make it quick instead of having them go around in circles, but I can't. Because, unlike most spirits, I don't need to be believed in. I don't rely on belief, I simply rely on open minds of children, and some adults who retain their child state of mind through their lives. Because, I create belief. So to speak. Or at least, I build them. Which is the reason why I am forever invisible to everyone, even to other spirits. Everyone, except Sandman.

I suppose it was because The Man in the Moon pities me enough to spare me from a lifetime of solitude, or because both he and I work with children's minds. Only difference was, he works during the night, I work in the day and before they doze off, while they're still awake. But what difference does that make really? I was still alone. Only this time, I'm not lonely. I was finally left alone, and left to do as I please. When I'm tired of that, I talk to Sandy, sort of. And he never speaks of me with anyone.

I'm living the dream... Until I finally needed to exist again. That's when my problems truly began, really.

* * *

A young juvenile girl sits on a rooftop, kicking her legs as she stares into the sky. A petite, lithe body she had. Slim and tall. This was Daydream, doing her job as always, sending off different fantasies all over the world through her mind. Concentration doesn't really show on her smooth face, it instead takes a form of blankness that most would decipher as dazing off. Because that was what Sandy spelled out he called her anyway, Daze. Kind of like those mental patients that stare blankly into walls.

Although, if you look close in her gray-black eyes, you can see flashes of color flying here and there, the fantasies being sent off, and you would notice how her fingers twitch, weaving fantasies for others to receive, possibly in the middle of distress, needing a calming down, an escape to their world, the world they handcrafted themselves with her aid.

It was a while, before she snaps out of her mind-work, eyes drifting up to a small man draped in a golden robe riding on a golden cloud dust that was floating over towards her. Tentacles of dream strings, spreading out into every house in the dark neighborhood, and probably the entire side of the world that is currently asleep. She worked on the rest of the population. The ones wide awake. He gives a small wave.

Daze lifts her head, face full of her hair, thick, black as the night and slick as the frost she slipped on, stopping at the length of nearly touching her shoulders. Short, like how long a daydream lasts, and yet gives off a boyish look. Her bangs covered her eyes, reaching her lower lips, and side-swept. She often tries to keep them tucked behind her ears, but really, what's the point? They're too short to be hooked completely and just end up falling back in her face. Looks weird, feels weird, better to leave it be.

Unable to really see Sandy, she stopped her finger twitching in her right hand and ran it under her bangs, sweeping it back to her scalp, putting the hairs back in place, out of her face. Soon, she continued her finger twitching, but her gaze was affixed on the golden man. Sandy takes a seat next to her, his golden cloud disappears in a poof. _'Something on your mind?'_

He doesn't need to conjure things above his head to talk to her. She could hear his thoughts, just as she sees the minds of the children before deciding what to put in them. But then again, Sandy's thoughts had always been loud. You just need to be real quiet to hear it... Which is why his fellow Guardians never hear him, and why he resorts to conjuring images above his head.

When the Pitch Black incident occurred, Pitch had targeted Daze's strings of fantasies, disorting them with his nightmares, turning them into negative thoughts of discouragement and disbelief, wavering the beliefs easily. It effected Daze as a clog in her mind flow, making her unable to do anything but rock back and forth, trying to gain control of her own thoughts. And then the Boogeyman had taken out Sandy, the only person who knew about her, and also the only person that can help with the belief loss. How Pitch managed to find her fantasies in the air was still unknown.

As the events progresses, and Pitch is slowly weakened, the clog of black dust flattens out, just a little, which was why she managed to keep Jamie believing at the time, and that was a close call too, if it wasn't for Jack, who finally did something. That was how she managed to cast Jamie the fantasy, the image, of the Frost boy that is Jack Frost, and so he believed, and so he saw. It went the same with his friends. It was how Pitch failed. Because Jack had subconsciously, or even unknowingly, saved her.

She's met him of course, when she tried to thank him. He walked through her a few times.

"Am I alive?" Daze asks, her voice sounded slurred, as if she was in another world, in a different conversation, as it always was.

_'Silly question... Of course you are.'_ Sandy gives off a light laughing motion, though there was no sound, as he slowly shook his head in amusement. _'Why are you so sentimental all of a sudden?'_

"Just doesn't feel fair. No one else but you knows I exist."

Sandman was silenced. How could he answer that? It was, as it seems, a question with no answer. She was invisible because she didn't run on belief, hope. She was the one who creates and builds them after all, through the fantasies she casts in children's minds. As long as humans had thoughts, she would live. And even though one of her jobs were to create images of spirits to the children, she can't conjure a thing for herself. Man in the Moon was a rather mysterious and strange fellow. It was hard to explain the things he does.

The first time Sandy's met her, he thought she was just another spirit, until he tried to shake hands with her. His hand went right through hers, and she didn't seem surprised. The sullen look on her face clearly says that it wasn't the first time that's happened. After explaining why no one could see her, she asks him why he could. As usual, his mind rambles on first. The thought he formed in his head was 'Because I am the Sandman.', but before he could conjure anything above his head, she answers directly. "My name is Daydream."

Honestly, Sandy didn't really know how he saw her. Maybe because he was the first spirit to live, or perhaps because he was the master of all dreams and vision. And yet still, he couldn't find the answer to the question she wanted to know. _'I don't know why... I'm_ sorry...'

He heard his companion heave a sigh, her hair falling back on her face as she lowered her head. "It's getting so tiresome, Sandman...Living this way... I feel more like a ghost than a spirit..."

An idea forms in the golden man's head as he cracks a grin. _'How about you come with me to the North Pole tomorrow? I'll be heading to Bunnymund's warren after that, and then straight to the Tooth Palace. It'd be great for raising your spirits again.'_

The black haired girl snaps her head up immediately, staring at him as if he'd just grown another head on his shoulder. Her eyes were wide as her mouth was slightly agape. Aside from Sandy and Jack, she's never met the Guardians before."But... Is that allowed?"

Sandy makes a mute amused laugh. _'Well, actually no, but I'm sure no one will even notice you're there.'_

Daze cracked a small chuckle. The irony was both hurtful and cleverly said. "Okay, well, if that's the case, I'll meet you here again tomorrow."_  
_

The sparkling golden man nods his head. _'Tomorrow.'_


	2. A black dot

_A sudden brake, an explosion fills the air. I remember a red sleigh climbing the skies, a green figure bolting through the air, and a white haired boy falling. He was unconscious, and the green figure caught him in the nick of time, carrying him back on to the sleigh. That was the Tooth Fairy. _

_I watched them as a portal swallowed the sleigh, and a black meteorite-like thing plummeted down to the ground. That was Pitch Black. But my eyes search the sky. Where was he? The golden light surrounded by golden dust. Where was he? The golden cloud that was swallowed by the black vortex. Where?_

_"Sandy?"_

_I lift my legs from the rooftop I stand on, stepping onto nothing as I glide on air to where the melee happened, where I last saw his golden light. Thick coats of black sand rain down, and I try not to get any in my eyes. But there was nothing to see in the first place. The sky had darkened, and I remember my eyes stung. And it wasn't because of the sand in my eyes. No. It was because Pitch had killed my big brother, my closest friend, my only friend._

_"... Sandy...?"_

_A sharp, malicious cackle cut through the air. It was the voice of the killer. But still, I could do nothing about it._

* * *

The morning was quiet, peaceful. A baby pink color painted the skies, complimented by puffy white clouds that floated lazily by. Daze stares off into the distance, fingers twitching, gray-black eyes seemingly blank and heavily lidded as her long, black eyelashes cascaded over her upper cheekbones. At first glance, you might think she was about doze off, and maybe she was. She hadn't moved at all since Sandy had left her there the other night. But, why should she move anyway? It was just more efficient that way.

Birds flew past, flying through her. But she merely gave a small flinch. She was used too that already. She didn't mind much anymore. Probably since she didn't even care in the first place. For what reason, really? Obviously Man in the Moon didn't need her to be seen, or be happy. He just needed her to do her work. That's why she was chosen. Because she's always been _so_ good at being discarded, severed. That was why.

But then why does it still feel unfair?

A string of golden dust tickles her nose, making her sneeze. She heard Sandy's pleased laughter through her mind. Rubbing her nose slightly, she turns her attention to the Sandman. _'Are you ready?'_

"I think I am."

Daze climbs aboard his golden dust cloud and they flew off into the morning. Their surroundings quickly turned cold as snowflakes fell, though it went right through Daze. The first stop was the North Pole, where North's workshop was located. She's been there a few times to send out the image of what it looks like to the children. But she can't say she enjoys it there. No matter where she goes, whether on air or on the ground, she gets walked through. Either it was by yeti, by elves, by the flying toys, or by elves riding the flying toys. She might be used to it, but it's still not very comfortable.

Mountains pass them by as North's precariously perched hideout came into full view. Blankets of white snow were everywhere as harsh winds blew. Sandy steers the dust cloud expertly through the snow haze, entering the hideout's aerial entrance where the Russian man's fireplace/indoor balcony was located. A smooth landing took place just as North bounded from his office, laughing merrily in his booming voice. "**Welcome back Sandy!**"

The large man swept Sandy off the floor, planting a kiss on each of his cheeks before putting him back down. Sandy shook his head, making slight chiming sounds. North patted him, though it looked more like slapping him, in the back, causing the smaller man to stumble forward on each contact. "Everything has been going great in my hideout! Haha! This year's Christmas will be a blast!" North spun around, and Daze tried not to have him phase through her, though that didn't work out as an elf bounded through her instead. She sighed.

North had soon began to explain all sorts of ideas he would try for this year's Christmas and asking Sandy to hint them in the children's dreams. Aside from conjuring sweet dreams, this was what Sandy did everyday. He would come and visit the other Guardians and they would ask him to hint their ideas in the following night's dreams. It could be some info on where the Easter eggs might be hidden, or maybe just reminding the kids to floss.

This year, North plans to give kids surprise gifts for certain good deeds or good behavior they've done. Sandy nods his head with a smile. What a dream that would make. Daze thinks so too. The Guardians had pretty amazing minds. Take North's hideout for example. It was completely filled with wonder. Daze had never really cared to notice before, but now she realizes there were a lot of things she's missed there. The colorful lights and toys, the hard working yeti, the close to useless elves. Everything filled with color. Daze could feel something elevate inside of her.

A sudden whirl of cold air enters the room, a bone-chilling wind navigates by, bringing along snowflakes for the ride. Jack Frost swoops in, spinning about in the air before gliding downwards, right towards Daze. She inhales sharply. "No, no, no, no, no...-" She waves her hands in front of her, backing up from the Frost boy. But in the end, he swoops right through her, the force of his wind knocking her backwards animatedly.

She conked her head on the floor as her legs flung up slightly and crashed down again. Sandy laughed. She frowned. And the elevation was gone.

North arched an eyebrow. "What you laughing at, Sandy?" He asked curiously. Jack lands beside him.

"You're not laughing at me are you?" The white haired boy crosses his arms. Sandy shakes his head and waves it off. Daze stands up and pushes her bangs out of her face. "Well, good. I'm glad I caught you here. I was just wondering if I could follow you around today. I'm pretty bored, and I got some ideas I wanna talk to you about."

Sandy nods his head in approval, followed by a smile. Daze tensed. If there was one thing Jack was good at besides having fun, it was knocking her down.

"You could help me make toys here, Jack!" North offers merrily.

"Err, no thanks. Making stuff really isn't my thing. Besides, Phil's still mad at me." Jack rose off the ground as Sandy conjures his golden dust cloud around himself and Daze. "See you later, North!"

After a wave from Sandy and a gesture of Jack's staff, they took off. North bid them a farewell that was loud enough to be heard through the thick winds. Daze resumed her finger twitching as she mumbled to Sandy about his laughing at her, like a child that complains to his mother about being scolded for taking an extra cookie from the cookie jar. Sandy only laughs in amusement. Jack didn't notice as he rambled on his ideas to Sandy, who was half listening half driving and half sending out dreams. Daze suddenly tensed, stopping her rambling as she caught a sight of a black something from the corner of her eyes.

And then she heard a dark cackle that no one else seems to hear.


	3. A stranger in the warren

_The tsunami of black sand comes crashing down. I remember something gold and shining, but I couldn't be sure. My body was limp as I lay motionless on a rooftop of a shop building. Motionless, save for my fingers, which twitch furiously, ever so desperately building the belief on Jamie and his friend's minds. My head hurt horribly. Small dots of light were the only links I had to them. The rest were a barrier of slowly shedding black sand. This was it. "Come on..."_

_I remember seeing an explosion take place, a blinding light filled everything, but I could still see. And what I saw was a golden vortex descending from the sky, down to the ground, and I remember seeing a string of gold shoot from it, before dragging back Pitch. And then I remember the vortex cleared, and the Boogieman was flung high into the sky before being jerked down again. And I could slowly move my other body parts enough to stand up._

_Right then, I remember dreams everywhere, walking, flying, slithering through the ground and in the air. Minds reopened, and I could stand. My field of vision was better. I saw Jack Frost tossing snowballs to the children and the other Guardians. _

_Then I saw Jamie run right through Pitch. I couldn't help but let out a stifled snort. Though what really caught my eye, was Sandy. Standing there in all his glory, looking healthy and good as new, fresh as the dawn. I glide towards him, and spotted Pitch flee, though just as soon as he ran, the Guardians were on to him, following him to the forest. I trail slowly from behind._

_I remember Pitch slipping and sliding on the ice before running into North's belly. The Guardians surrounded him as he backed up. I remember his nightmares returning, only to have it chase _him_ into the forest instead, dragging him back into his hole under the rickety bed in a dark vortex. And I thought that was the last we'll see of him._

_Though on that day, Jack Frost had truly became a Guardian. He was proud, strong, and happy. He had finally found where he belonged after three hundred years. _

_I remember seeing him in the early sunrise, in the center of the commotion of the celebration. His white hair was healthy, shining in the sunlight, his blue eyes sparkled, and every time he smiled, one of Tooth's helpers fainted. I remember gliding down from my spot on the tree a distance away, and I remember mindlessly phasing through the small crowd to get to the center. I remember Sandy giving me odd looks that I ignored, and I remember reaching out to Jack, wanting so much to talk to him, thank him, like the others had. I remember my heart beating and my head going fuzzy, and lastly I remember being reminded that I didn't exist, when he strode right through me._

_Was that when I started realizing the unfairness?_

* * *

Sandy was beginning to realize that bringing Jack along was a bad idea. Daze had grown even more quieter and didn't even bother to lift her head anymore. He knew what was going on exactly, but honestly, he thought it wouldn't have such a result. Jack remains as oblivious as ever.

It was beginning to get painful to look at his black haired companion. She had tensed earlier and Sandy figured it must be because Jack had floated a little too close to her. He knew that the white haired boy hurt her in many ways without even realizing it. He was the constant reminder that she was invisible and possibly non-existent. Other spirits too, but there was a difference. Her liking towards him that made it all the more painful.

Sandy knew very well that Daze avoided everything and everyone, secluding herself in forests, caves, and sometimes inside hollow trees. Though he often finds her on rooftops. Sandy remembered one time where he saw the little mage crying. She was pulling at her hair and clawing at her arms and face. She looked insane, driven over the edge by extreme loneliness. And it was on that day he promised to be her friend.

Though little did he know that through her bangs, Daze's eyes were furrowed, staring at her knees as she recounted what she had seen. It could be a raven, or maybe one of North's yeti passing by. She didn't know. She hadn't even realized that she was dazing off for real. The cold, except for Jack's air, slowly disappeared, taking away the shivers. Bunnymund's warren was the next destination.

Daze held her head down long enough to block out everything around her. She was still twitching her fingers, and yet her mind was elsewhere. Her brows were knitted together as she placed her head to rest on her knees. She felt herself linger further in thought, up to the point she couldn't stop. A poke from Sandy brought her back.

She lifts her head and found that they were already in Bunny's warren. The cloud of sand had already disappeared around her and she was currently sitting on the ground. Such a gentle landing. She hadn't even noticed.

Jack had already managed to get into a small argument with Bunny, interrupting his egg painting. Daze wafted over to the duo and observed the egg in Bunny's hand, though it was hard to. Bunnymund kept flinging his arms about in argument with Jack, hopping here and there. Jack had even flown right through her a few times, making her flinch.

Eventually, the Easter Bunny managed to wave the boy off. He headed to talk to Sandy as Jack distanced himself to the air. Daze tries to head to the Sandman when Jack swoops downwards toward them, phasing through her from behind this time, his wind blowing harshly by and making her faceplant to the mossy terrain.

Sandy stifles a laugh. Daze lets out a grunt.

Eventually, the black haired girl gives up and heads elsewhere in the warren. It was more pleasant there to her. Unlike the North Pole, which was cold and everything there seemed determined to phase through her, Bunny's warren was warm, and she can find safety in the air.

She watched from an aerial view as the spray flowers lazily huff out mists of color, the egg guards clumsily marching about, the babble of the paint river, and the sun's rays through the gapes on the ceilings. It was serene and calm, not busy and bustling like North's workshop. No. Bunny's warren reminded her much of the forest she spent her humanhood in.

And then there it was again. A black something slithering through the ground the egg guards walked on, towards one of the tunnels.

Hesitating a bit, Daze glides in pursuit of it, sometimes losing her grip on air and clumsily tripping, nearly falling. Fun fact about Daze is that she is horrible at flying. A reason why she doesn't like to move from place to place, and why she needed to ride on Sandy's dust cloud. She can't seem to keep off the ground for very long. Though flying well means she needed to use her mind to elevate herself, and that gives her a headache. She can't seem to do it naturally like Jack and Tooth does.

With much effort, she managed to follow the blackness through the tunnel, finally giving up on flying and walked, where she was greeted by an intersection. She tried to find the shadow again, but this time, a familiar cackle noise bounced off the walls. She spun around, trying to find the source, soon realizing that the shadow had reappeared and circled around her.

It was excruciating. She had to shut her ears with her hands and close her eyes. Through the concentration in her head, she could see the shadow dive into the tunnel on her left, of which her legs quickly lurched to.

It led her to the Continent Tunnels where the painted easter eggs go to spread themselves around the world. She looked around the dozens of tunnels lined up from top to bottom, and from the corner of her eye, there it was; black and dashing about.

Quickly picking up what she thought was a rock, Daze pinpointed the strange thing and hurled the unkown item towards it, hitting a bullseye. There was a crack, and she immediately knew that it was one of Bunny's eggs.

The shadowy figure collapsed to the ground, scraping the the moss slightly before remaining still. Daze jogged over to it and sighs at the sight of her victim. It was a crow, head covered in raw egg. There wasn't very much time before Jack, Sandy, and Bunnymund rushed, probably having heard the crack of the egg and the thump of the impact. But she knew well that the crack sound must've been what sent them rushing.

Bunny flips out at the sight of the splattered egg on the crow, and Sandy gives Daze a questioning, almost accusing look. She gives him a nonchalant shrug. Jack flies over and pokes the crow with his staff. It twitched and soon got yelled at by Bunnymund for ruining one of his eggs, or googies, as he called them. The crow seemed well frightened at the giant rabbit as it managed out a caw before taking flight, feathers falling off.

"Yeah, you better run!" Bunnymund yelled. "You come back, I'll turn you into barbie* meat!"

Daze watched as one of the feathers spiraled down to the ground. She crouched over and poked it, causing it to crumble down like a cookie. She recoiled, but hesitantly scooped up a handful. '_Black sand...?'_

She lifts her head up to an egg guard, which stood right beside Bunny as he satisfied his anger toward the crow to Jack and Sandy, and maybe she was imagining, but she could see cracks ripping open on its body.

* * *

_Barbie= Australian slang for barbeque_

_Reviews and critiques are much appreciated ^^_


	4. A small surprise

**Whooo chapter four already~**

**Well, hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

_'If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea..._

_I'll sail the world..._

_To find you_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see..._

_I'll be the light..._

_To guide you'_

* * *

**~Jack~**

I was just minding my own business, being a good boy, listening to Bunny's rambles about his new hiding spots for Easter. I thought the warren looked shabby that day, without the ruckus and the tides of unpainted eggs running about. Of course, if I made that comment, I wouldn't be a good boy anymore now would I?

Sandy and Bunny's conversation ended abruptly when there a subtle crack echoed through the warren. The Easter Bunny tensed, and Sandy turned his head about in search of something. I figured he must be looking for the source of the sound when Bunnymund made a mad dash into one of his ever mysterious tunnels. We were stunned for a moment, but Sandy shook it off and followed not long after. I debated on whether or not to help the 'kangaroo', but did so anyway, though with much less urgency than the other two.

The tunnel was long and dark, lit by only the light from outside, and we were just in time to catch a glimpse of the cottontail before he disappeared to one of the two tunnels presented to us. It didn't take very long to figure out where we were headed, but when we got there, the sight was comical.

There was a crow, head splattered all over with raw egg and bits of the shell, and I was sure Bunnymund had a heart attack. I try my best to stifle my laugh as I fly over to the bird, poking it with my staff while Sandy crossed his arms, though I wasn't sure what he was looking at. I managed to get the crow to twitch, and Bunny immediately swoops in and yells at it for crushing one of his precious eggs.

One of the egg guards stumbled over and stood beside Bunny, eying the crow with its angry side of its carved face. It was a while, when eventually, Bunnymund had satisfied his rage towards the unfortunate crow, and tossed it to the air. It fell ungracefully again to the ground and that seemed to ignite the Easter Guardian's anger even more.

I _really_ wished I had a camera.

The crow cawed once before finally taking off, not falling down again this time, though that didn't please Bunny either. "Yeah, you better run! You come back, I'll turn you into barbie meat!"

And before you know it, it was time to go. Sandy conjured up his dust cloud as I rode on my wind. Bunny nodded us a goodbye, not bothering to look up as he gathered what was left of the eggshells, and we took off. I might be imagining it at the time, but I think the egg guard from earlier had gotten into a fight with something, because it had new cracks running down its body.

* * *

**~Daze~**

I recall I was looking back at the warren longer than anyone else was. The crow drove my anxiety to a considerably high level, making me resort to my finger twitching. I wanted to tell Sandy about the crack and the feather, but I had no real proof of that to back me up. He would mostly likely dismiss my explanation as my imagination. Even though I can't conjure a thing for myself. So I kept quiet, fidgeting anxiously with my weaving. The Tooth Palace was a nightmare for me, adding even more anxiousness up my nerves. So many small fairies flying here and there, high and low, endlessly phasing right through me. I am starting to wonder why I agreed to this idea.

I wanted to tell Sandy I changed my mind, and I wanted to go home. Wherever _that_ was. And yet, I can't seem to find my voice. I admit I am shy, and I don't like speaking my mind. It just always seems to get me so emotional, and when I get emotional, I go hysterical, making the fantasies I send off turn tragic and horrifying. Aside from that, I've always hated expressing my emotions. It was just always so painful and confusing.

Slowly, I lift my head a little, and realized we had taken a small pit stop in a mountain cave. The Tooth Palace was still a few hundred miles away, and unlike North, Sandy didn't have his transport snowglobes. Jack had gone out to check out the surroundings, and I was left with Sandy. I hesitate, but I slowly turn my head to look at him, and realize he was looking at me. I slowly raise my eyebrows. "... What?"

_'I'm sorry.'_

That managed to catch me off guard as to make me flinch. Though I try to hide it. "Why?"

_'This was a bad idea... I shouldn't have suggested it.'_ Sandy hung his head before he made an inaudible sigh. _'I wish I could make it up to you.'_

I force a smile to the golden man. "It's alright. We didn't think how this would turn out anyway. It's not your fault."

_'Well, I just did a bunch of dreams for Tooth yesterday... I mean, that should be enough to keep the kids in check for a while. We could skip the Tooth Palace if you want.'_ Sandy must've somehow read my mind, but I frowned at him.

"No, you can't do that. It won't be fair for Tooth. Just go ahead. I'll stay put here."

Hesitantly, Sandy agreed, though I'm sure he would have a heck of a time explaining to Jack why they needed to come back here, and conjured his dust cloud, flying out the mouth of the cave, leaving me to myself for a while.

Finally... Some peace...

* * *

**~Sandy~**

I'm starting to really worry about Daze. She has been completely blocking everything out ever since we left North's workshop. It was worse than usual. Man in the Moon said I should've been able to stop that. But as you can see, I'm not doing a very good job.

As I fly to the Tooth Palace with Jack, I wrack my brain for something that would lift Daze's spirits. You might be wondering why I try so hard to help her. Well, first of all, Manny asked me to, and second, how would you feel if you were in her position? Needing to stay away from everything, invisible to absolutely everyone, questioning everyday if you really did exist. I tried imagining that, and I admit, I nearly went insane just thinking about it.

But then again, that was how Jack used to feel too. He was confused and lost, often questioning why he existed. No one should ever feel like that. "Sandy?"

I turn my head and realized Jack had been staring at me in concern. I give him a smile as I shook my head, signaling that it was nothing, but I don't think he bought it. "You've been spacing out a lot lately... Like.. Staring off into space... Did something happen?"

I shake my head again, but start to wonder. Daze had just wanted to know she does exist, that she _is_ here, on earth. Why should I be the only one to know of Daze? Manny never said anything against it, and I don't see why not, so... I look at Jack once again, and just as I expected, he was still looking at me, waiting for an answer. That made me smile. Now I need to figure out how I was going to tell him...

I think I spaced out again because the frost boy had poked me to gain my attention again, but I still hadn't figured out how I was going to deliver my message to him. I don't think I can conjure a picture of her, because I know Jack wouldn't recognize her, and I figured it wouldn't be effective enough. So I wave my hand at him in a shooing motion, telling him I was thinking. Jack seemed to get the hint and stayed back for a while.

We were quiet, and then I got it. My eyes widened and a grin formed on my lips.

Carefully, I formed a letter D over my head. After that, I made an A, followed by a Z and an E. Jack put the words together in his head, his eyes wondering off slightly, before snapping back to attention. "Daze? What's that?"

Immediately, I spell out 'DAYDREAM', though that seemed to confuse the lad even more. So I motioned that I would explain it to him later. Though after that 'conversation', a brilliant plan formed in my head.

* * *

**~Jack~**

The Tooth Palace is as busy as ever. Fairies flying around everywhere, gathering teeth. I can't find Baby Tooth anywhere, but I figured she must be collecting a kid's tooth somewhere in the world. I notice Sandy was spacing out again, and I doubt he heard a single word Tooth was chattering to him, but then again when Tooth rambles, who does anyways? I might sound mean, but it's true. Myself, I usually just resort to letting her stick her hands in my mouth to observe my teeth.

Out of boredom, I begin to try to remember the palace in its wrecked state. The color peeling off the pillars and towers. The combs of teeth empty, absolutely silent without the fairies flying about. It took me a while to realize that was pretty difficult to do, as the millions of buzzing wings wrecked any chance of concentration. I start to wonder how Tooth manages in these conditions- oh, wait, she's the loudest of all the noises.

Her light, airy voice rang through the air, full of enthusiasm as she talked to Sandy about her ideas. It was sweet. Tooth was a sweet girl.

I smiled a bit as Tooth finally managed to catch Sandy's attention, and explained all over again, though neither seemed to mind, and I start to wonder about Sandy's so called 'clues' again. Daze and Daydream... Wonder what that could mean...

With my staff, I write the words in frost on the tower I currently sit on. I knew what a daydream was. It's like a dream, but in daytime. So that probably means Sandy does double work. But Daze... What did Daze mean? Was it like dazing off? That's another word for daydreaming right? So, Daze and Daydream are one thing. But what _thing_ exactly? Isn't Sandy the one that makes dreams? Wait, is a daydream even a _dream_?

All the thinking managed to tangle my thoughts, giving me a headache as I ruffled my hair. I should probably wait for Sandy to explain, and hope that his explanation doesn't give me a headache either.

I hadn't even realized that Sandy was finished already, as he had gone. I was pretty annoyed, but nevertheless quickly flew after him. "See you later, Tooth!"

The Guardian of Memory snapped her head up in surprise. Her head craned back and forth for the mysterious sound that was my voice. I float closer to her and help her see me. Her eyes lit up in both joy and slight embarrassment

"Oh! Bye Jack!" I don't think Tooth had realized I was even there.

I let out a chuckle and give her a nod in response. Followed Sandy's trail of golden sand afterwards. It led me back to the cave we rested at. There was a bright golden light shining out of the mouth of the cave, which tugged at my curiosity a little bit. I made my wind to blow me faster. I wanted to see.

The light slowly faded as I landed right at the entrance, but it was still bright enough for me to have to cover my eyes. I let out a chuckle. I guess I forgot that I was mad at him. Slowly, I make my way inside, the light slowly going down, and I slowly put my hand away. The first thing I saw, was Sandy, but then I realize that another figure was there too. A young girl, near my age I think, with short black hair and gray eyes. She was unfamiliar to me. "Who?"

And once again, Sandy conjures the four letter words above his head, 'DAZE'

* * *

**Gasp! Daze is visible?! How you ask? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Plus, will emotions blossom? Not a hint, I'm just asking what you think. Should there?  
**

**Review please~  
**


	5. The Enemy

**On to chapter five... Whoo, this was a lot of work... And yessssss got my inspiration back! Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

_'Symphony_

_Of silver tears  
_

_Sing to me  
_

_Soothe the ring in my ears...'  
_

* * *

**~Daze~**

I remember I was weaving fantasies in the cave. Everything was peaceful. Hauntingly peaceful. It made my nerves jumble up and I was sure my fantasies turned bad in the making. I was forced to distract myself by listening to the drops of water falling from the moist ceilings.

_Drip, drip, drip, drip_.

A steady rhythm echoes by, soothing me. Just a little bit. The water continuously fell, bouncing off the walls of the caves. They beckoned my eyes to close, and drift away into the realm of slumber. But I couldn't sleep. I've never been able to.

I try once again return to my weaving, but my mind was still distracted. The bright colors of my fantasies were being tarnished by dark ones. That meant I was still scared. I need a calm, collected, undisturbed mind to create fantasies properly. The good fantasies are pale colors of blue, pink, green, and occasionally yellow. Bad fantasies are black and blood red. And the ones I'm seeing in the weaving right now were blood red, the equivalent of fear and tragedy.

I stop for a moment. If I keep weaving, I would scare the kids to death. My eyes begin to dart about the cave in paranoia. I don't understand why I feel so unsafe. And the feeling was familiar. I was as anxious as I was when the lights began going out, when the minds began closing. I was as fidgety as when I watched the children from outside their windows, slowly losing their belief, and I could do nothing. I was as on the edge as when I couldn't think straight and no thought came through right. I was as _afraid_ as when Pitch was still running loose.

"Pitch..."

The name rang in my ears. Leaving a bad taste in my mouth. My eyes scan the cave once more.

Was it him?

Has it been him?

_Is_ it him?

For some reason, I begin to watch the shadows. Hoping for one to move. Just a glimpse, a flash, moving from one end to the other. That would prove my thoughts and clarify that I was still in my right mind. I waited, and waited, and waited. Standing so still that I was afraid I'll forget how to move again. It has to be him. It _has_ to be. I know he is here, wrecking my nerves, feeding off of my fear unknowingly. He was following Jack and Sandy. And I think I know why.

Revenge. That was why.

I imagine he must've managed to achieve more power if he was so blunt as to come back. Or maybe he had just figured out a better plan. His previous one, as I remember it, was not at all well planned out. He expected to win a war with no strategy. And even with that, he managed to almost achieve his victory. I felt shivers up my spine. Pitch Black was determined to get what he wanted.

A flash of light caught my eyes. It signaled Sandy's return. The Sandman had a large grin on his face, and it was suspicious. "Sandy... You're smiling... And yet, it's suspicious. Did something happen?"

_'I'm going to make you visible, Daze.'_

I felt like the wind was knocked out of me as I blinked, and soon jamming my pinky in my ear to clear any hearing problems. "I'm sorry, did I hear you right?"

_'You did.'_ Sandy smiled. _'I've figured it out. My sand can give you form in the other Guardian's vision. It's the same principle as invisible objects. For example, Daze, when North loses his invisible toys, how does he reveal them?'_

"Well, he starts throwing flour all about to coat the... Toys..." I get it. "You're going to coat me in sand?"

_'Yes! I'm not sure if it will work, as it is just a theory I would like to try, but I'm sure failure wouldn't be too fatal.' _I freeze. What was that supposed to mean, really?_ 'If it works, then you will become visible, and I'll have discovered a new inventive technique for my dreams! I will try to merge the sand into you to produce a more solid form and- well, let's just try it!'_

Before I could object, Sandy produces his dream strings and tangles me in it, constricting my arms, legs, and head. I began to choke as the strings wrap around my neck and coat my nose. Before long, I was one of Sandy's dreams. A form of a girl covered in golden sparkles. When the grip loosened, I thought it was over. But that was just wishful thinking. The sand began squeezing, forcing itself under my skin. It was excruciating. Like being jammed all over with blunt needles. After a few moments, the pain became unbearable and I finally let out a scream to relieve myself.

A blinding light lit the cave as my body was wracked with shivers. In the midst of all of it, I was dropped to the ground, twitching. Sandy immediately rushes to my side and places a hand on my shoulder. And you know what? It didn't go through me at all. As he was helping me to my feet, I could feel every yank and pull Sandy applied on me, not one phasing through like it normally would have, and I knew it had worked.

For a moment, Pitch was forgotten.

* * *

**~Jack~**

The mysterious girl rubs her eyes. Sandy's golden sand dripping off of her from head to toe. She blinks a few times which I guessed was to clear her vision. I tilt my head in curiosity and catch a glimpse of Sandy out of the corner of my eye. He had a grin so big it took up nearly his entire face. But that wasn't my main concern. I observed the girl slowly. Had Sandy smuggled a human with him?

The girl slowly removed her hands from her eyes and looked at me. She inhaled sharply as her figure tensed, and I think her face reddened. Her eyes darted to her feet and she took off running to the cave's mouth. I gasped in surprise as she jumped off the ledge, my feet fumbling to catch the falling girl, but halt as soon as she reappeared and actually _flew_ to the sky, thrusting forward each time she kicks her feet. A bit like skating, but on air. I turn sharply back to Sandy. "Who?!"

The Sandman pointed to the four letter word above his head once again. "Daze? That was Daze?"

A slight nod from him indicates that. I turn to the cave's mouth. For a while, I was silent. But that didn't last long. "Is she a spirit? Why hadn't I seen her before? Is she new? How do you know her?"

Fifteen minutes passed without a response. I turn back to Sandy questioningly. He gestures for me to follow her. I guess it would be easier to ask her herself. Sandy would confuse me even more.

In a gust of wind, I take off outside. For a while, I was turning my head in every direction to find the mysterious girl. I thought I had lost her trail when a faint line of light catches my eye. It was barely visible, but it was still there. I take it that it was hers.

Without wasting anymore time, I fly toward it, following it. The trail led far above the clouds and then low to the ground, eventually heading into a forest. One that reminded me of my home. Except, instead of a lake that freezes up in winter, a river and a brook occupied the evergreen surroundings.

I walk around for a bit, taking in the sights. Unlike _my_ home, this forest looks to be less protected. Trees were chopped down, leaving only stumps in it's place. The area was also smaller, barricaded by suburban human life. The light trail had gone. Which probably meant she walked the rest of the way.

I kicked a rock It tumbled and clattered onto some other rocks until it eventually bumped on a tree. I switch my gaze upwards, and there she was, sitting on one of the branches. Lights were flying off of her. Curious, I silently float to a different spot for a better view. The girl's face was blank as she held up both her hands in front of her chest, twitching her fingers whereas in her palms resided a very bright glowing orb of the sort. That was where the colorful lights came from. But what were they?

I furrow my brows and lift myself in the air. Before I knew it, I was right behind her. She still hadn't notice. I clear my throat a bit. "Hey there."

The girl jumps in surprise, the orb of light popping in the process. She managed to lose her balance and fell forward, her face meeting the dirt as her legs coiled over her head before they collapsed on the ground with a thump. I stifle a snicker. That must've hurt. And I was right.

As she lifts her head up from the ground, her hands immediately fingered her nose, letting out a pained hiss once her fingers came in contact with it. I kept my distance for a bit, and after giving her a moment to mourn her nose, I land next to her and kneel down. I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? That was an... Impressive fall you had..."

She cranes her head around to look at me, and immediately jumps to her feet. "I-I'm fine."

I arch my eyebrow at her as she covers her frown, or was it to hold her nose upright? I don't know. But it was so amusing to me. I felt a smile play on my lips. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

"I know."

_That_ surprised me. I had to blink and wait for a moment to let it sink in. "You do? How- who are you? How do you know me? And why have I never seen you before? How do you know Sandy? Are you new or something?" I just let it all roll out of my tongue. I didn't care how it must've confused her. I just needed to know.

The girl gives me a good long look, and eventually she glides back up to the tree branch she was previously sitting on. I followed her and wait for her answer. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "My name... Is Daydream. Sandy calls me Daze. I've been around for a long time, so I'm not new. You just don't know it. I make daydreams and fantasies."

"So, it's not Sandy's work?" I look at her.

"No... Daydreams are... Well, they're childhood." She began again. "They're the wonder that colors the children's eyes, the hope that drives the kids on... They are the memory of the all the things they've achieved... They help kids find fun in even the smallest of things... And an escape... To a happier world. A fantasy."

I am suddenly reminded of a question. "So... So why couldn't I, North, Bunny, Tooth, and the other spirits see you? How come only Sandy knows you?"

"Well, I don't know..." Her eyes dart away from me, but her face was still relatively flat. "I mean, maybe it's because I don't need belief to live." I froze. How could any spirit live without belief? "As long as there are open minds in the world, I would still live. You could say I create belief." And that pretty much gave me a shock.

"Wait, you? _You_ make belief?" I cross my arms, but now I'm more curious than ever.

"Yes... I cast your images into the imagination of children. That's how they know you exist. How they can see you." Daze speaks calmly, nearly monotonously. "The man who leaves them presents every Christmas... The fairy who collects their fallen tooth from under their pillow... I made them visible." She lets out a sigh. "But you, you didn't know who you were. You didn't know what you were supposed to be doing. You haven't found yourself yet. Which was why you were invisible."

So it was her... When Jamie saw me... That was when I started realizing what I was supposed to when we were surrounded by the Boogieman's nightmares, I became sure of it. I slowly look at her again."So, what happened to you when Pitch was causing trouble?"

The name made her twitch. But that was quickly replaced with her devoid face as her eyelids droop down slightly. Shrugging, she said with the calmest voice, "I nearly died."

* * *

The cave was empty once more. Sandy had taken his dust cloud and resumed his duties as the Sandman. Darkness had once again enclosed its insides as the sun began to disappear from the horizon. A dark, everlasting cackle bounced off the cave walls. A neigh echoes through the distance. From there, galloped a nightmare. Its nostrils flaring as it's eyes were ever filled with the glowing red of children's darkest fears. It lets out one last neigh before it stomped into the cave, its hooves clacking against the stone ground. It turns its head around.

A shadow glides up from the ground, soaring on the ceiling walls before pulling to the ground, where it formed itself into a figure. "My, my... Sandy's learned a new trick..."

The familiar voice of the Boogieman emanates from the figure. A wind blew by, blowing off the access sand, revealing Pitch Black and his ever dark grin. He lifts his hand up and strokes the snout of his nightmare, to which it lowers its head in respect. "But then, so have I."

Pitch leads his nightmare toward to mouth of the cave, just away from the moonlight, away from the Man in the Moon's watchful eye. His grin grows as his nightmare disintegrates into its original form of black sand, wrapping itself around Pitch, transforming him as he cackled. A pale light bursts from his sand cocoon, and soon the grains are blown away, revealing not Pitch there, but North. He smiles evilly. "And the fool has revealed my key..."

The devious yellow eyes of Pitch stares out from North's body, drifting towards the moon. A cackle reverberates from his throat. Turning away from the outside, he pulls out one of North's snowglobe from his coat, whispers a destination, and then shatters it to the ground, where a vortex of black sand ripped open. And just as soon as he appeared, he was gone.


	6. Rain

**Sorry this one took a while. ^^; I got pretty stuck, and yet here it is~! Hey, I'm currently doing a picture of Daydream. I'll show y'all when I've posted it on deviantART**

* * *

_Cheer up and dry your damp eyes_

_Tell me when it rains  
_

_And I'll blend up that rainbow above you  
_

_And shoot it through you veins  
_

* * *

The white haired boy shifts from his sitting position, and in a flash, propelled himself to the sky, giving the branch a good shake and nearly knocking his companion off. He gazes down at her and grins mischievously. "Well, I think that's more than enough drama for one day. Come on, let's have some fun."

Daydream looks up at him in slight confusion. Her gray eyes wide and questioning as she tilts her head. "... Fun...?"

The statement makes Jack stagger, tripping on air as he glides back to the branch she sat on. "Yes, fun. You don't know fun? How can anyone not know fun? Everyone's experienced fun at least once in their lives."

Daze turns her head away, face reddening in embarrassment. She drew circles on the tree's bark instead. "Well, _I_ didn't... In either lives... I didn't-no, _don't_ know how to..."

"What? Seriously?" Jack chuckles as he crouches on the branch next to her, making frost appear on the branch. Daze inches away from it. "Well, you've come to the right person. I'm gonna show you the time of your life! Come on!"

"Wha-" Before she even finishes her word, Jack had tugged on her arm and pulled her to the air. His cold, icy wind made her shiver, the height they were getting at made her head spin, and the knowledge it was _Jack Frost_ helping her soar made her heart stop. Daze tried to stay conscious, shaking her head. _'Please don't black out...'_

"Hey Daze, isn't this great?! Wait, hey, open your eyes!" Jack laughs, holding her up to his torso. "Look at the view! Don't be such a chicken!"

Daze hadn't even realized she held her eyes shut. "I-I can't! I've never been up this high!"

Jack laughs in amusement as he did the loops, making Daze squeak and reach back to grab hold on to his shoulders. "D-don't do that!"

"How have you never been this high? You can fly can't ya?" He tosses her up in the air, causing her to produce a hysterical scream before catching her again, holding on to her waist. She grips on to the sleeves of his blue hooded sweater.

"I-I can! B-but I don't fly very well! I-I don't know why!" She squeaks, her grip on his sleeve turning her knuckles white. "P-Please don't go too high!"

"Why not? Loosen up, Daze!" The white haired boy does a flip, making her whimper and tensing up even more. "I'll teach you how to fly."

Grinning, he slowly removes one of his hands off her waist, and reaches up to her face. His cold fingers slowly lift her eyelids open, and as soon as her irises adjusted, the view take her breath away. Rolling green fields, crystal clear flowing rivers, cattle grazing under the sunlight. "W-wow..."

"Now relax..." He places his hand back on her waist, before moving up and outstretching her arms. He flew up higher until there was enough distance between them. Daze's eyes fluttered as her legs instinctively moved in it's skating motion. She kept her eyes on the view, and then there it was, the elevation. Jack watched as the familiar colorful lights formed right on the bottom of her feet. With each stroke of her legs, a new color of light is produced. Almost like painting on air.

Jack smiled a bit as he slowly let her arms go. "And now you're flying."

Daze let out a gasp as she fell a little bit, but otherwise, she was gliding beautifully, keeping her arms stretched out. She widened her eyes. They were no longer blank and void, instead they became bright and full of life. Like a child who found the toy they wanted in their Christmas present. A smile grew on her lips. "I-I'm flying..."

Jack merely smiles as he follows behind her. She was still a bit rusty, but it was fine. He soon flies next to her, and flips over on his back, bending his arm back and resting his head on it. He watched her facial expression as she watched the view below. She looked... Like him... In a way. Back when he first flew. He didn't have much control back then either.

The memory made him smile. Flying in front of her, he took her hand as they took off higher to the sky, above the clouds. He helped her swerve and flip, as they engage in a dance with no music. Smiles were glued on their faces as they soared through the air, completely forgetting about gravity as they enjoy each others' company. Up and down didn't matter anymore.

Taking hold of her waist, they dipped downwards, flying through the clouds. Below them was no longer a meadow, but instead a lake took it's place. They hovered over the water as Jack dips his staff in, freezing it, and Daze skates on it, trailing light from her fingers. The little children watch from the shore, hiding behind trees. They giggle and gasp and stare in awe as the two teenagers glide on air and water.

"Isn't that Jack Frost?""It is! It is!""Who's the lady...?"

Jack outstretches his arm and once again lifts Daze higher to the air, and they glide away.

Storm clouds rolled in as raindrops trickled down. Jack grins in amusement as Daze flinches each time one hits her, as they would usually go through her. "We should land... Wouldn't want to be struck by lightning right?" Jack jokes as he leads Daze to a forest, where they settled in a small cave.

Daze eventually crawls up to the cave's mouth, and sticks her hand out, laughing childishly each time a drop hits her hand. It was cold, and once it rolls down, tickles. Jack watches in amusement before he began to freeze the puddles in their tiny cave, tidying it a little bit and keeping it dry. But a sharp gasp from Daze catches his attention. "What's wrong?!"

She recoiled back into the cave, away from the rain, as she held her arm. Jack crouches beside her to discover the golden sand giving her visibility was dripping, melting off her arm. Her hand was completely gone, and there were holes on some parts of her arm where the raindrops had managed to fall on her. Each hole was lined with the golden sand, as well as the edges of the visible form left of her wrist. The water had completely washed the magic off, reverting her arm back to it's invisible condition. "M-my arm..."

Without a second thought, Jack scoops Daze up in a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "We'll find Sandy and fix it. I promise. Does it hurt?"

"It stings..." She said quietly.

Daze heard Jack sigh and rub whatever left he could touch of her arm. From her eyes, the once again invisible parts of her arm was merely paler than the parts still visible, and his hand was going right through the paler sections. Sighing slowly, she looked up at him, and blushed immediately. His face was calm, his long white eyelashes cascading over his blue orbs. His smile successfully made her forget the pain on her arm. "Don't worry, Daze. I got ya."

Eventually, the pain went away on it's own.

* * *

North contently hums a Russian folk song to himself as he starts his chainsaw. A block of ice stands before him on top of his work desk. With a small grunt, he plunges the revolving blades of the chainsaw in the ice, shaping it roughly around the center and middle. And suddenly, it jams, the blades no longer revolving as the mechanisms refused to spin.

The Guardian of Wonder arches an eyebrow as he pulls the chainsaw out, hitting it with his hand a few times as the engine whines in protest. He gives it a shake, causing something to flow out from between the tightly spaced gears. Cupping his hand beneath it, he managed to gather a decent amount of black sand from his chainsaw. _'Black sand...'_

His face twists into a scowl as he turns around just in time as a black vortex opened behind him, and there stood himself. An exact replica.

North drops his chainsaw in surprise, jaw dropping a bit, but quickly regained his composure, observing the smirking imposter. His eyes scan him from head to toe until he found it; a difference. Where there should've been bright blue eyes, was instead sharp yellow eyes. "Pitch Black..."

"Well, it's nice to see you recognize me..." He says smoothly. "Do you like it? It's a new trick I've learned."

"You keep learning new tricks and I swear I'll mistake you as a dog." North hissed, grabbing his swords. Pitch lets out an amused cackle, mimicking his movements.

"Funny! You're a funny man, North." He praises, standing in a similar stance as North. "But we'll see who gets the last laugh..."

* * *

_Coz your heart has a lack of color_

_And we should've known  
_

_That we'd grow up sooner or later  
_

_Coz we've wasted all our free time alone  
_


	7. Tragedy

_I remember one time, my parents shut me in my room. They told me to sit on the bed and for some reason, began to stare at me. I tried to keep my gaze away from them as best as I could, but my eyes would eventually drift up and catch their furrowed ones. I wasn't normal, you see. Not normal at all. I don't know why. I followed their every advice, listened to every instruction, letting them erase everything they thought was unneeded. But I still can't seem to make them happy.  
_

_"There's something wrong with you." My father says blatantly. "I don't know what, I don't know why... But you are not normal."_

_Odd, weird, abnormal, freak. I've heard it all before. But never from my own parents. Until now, at least._

_I tried as best as I could to answer. "I don't mean to be... I just don't know why... I can't-"_

_"Why aren't you like other kids?!" Father explodes. "Where had we gone wrong with you?!"_

_I look at my mother, and she looks away, sighing. I look at my hands again and hold my breath, trying to keep my sobs at bay. My tears were threatening to fall, but letting them do as such will cause more trouble with father. I don't understand why they were yelling at me. Didn't they want me to be like this? To be different from other kids?_

_What was wrong with me?_

_I wanted so badly to yell back, but there was nothing in my throat to yell with. "I'm sorry... "_

_The words thrown back by my father rang pointlessly in my ears, completely ignored. I jump to my feet and run right past them. Their yanks and screams were completely bypassed by my rush, my feet carrying me out of the house to one place I knew I would be safe. But what I didn't know was that it would become my tomb.  
_

* * *

The drops of rain eventually soothes itself to a stop. The forest was wet. Drops of rain slides down from the leaves and eventually disappears in the ground . The birds began chirping, and the scenery was alive once again.

The air grew warm, welcoming. The sun's rays disappear as the moonlight creeps in, somehow coloring the plant life a pale blue. A bit of a chill blows by as Jack Frost emerges from the cave he hid in from the rain. Right behind him, Daze climbs out, one hand and half an arm missing. But she didn't care. Her eyes occupied by the surroundings. They were gray, and wide with wonder. She looked beautiful.

A merry laugh came from both of them as they broke into a dash, playing a game of chase with one another. Like a leaf carried by the wind, they weave between the trees playing tag. It was childish, pointless fun. Something Daze had never experienced before. Something she never knew to be so wonderful, so needed.

Time passes, and the two soon finds themselves out of breath. Jack rests on air as he pants, occasionally letting out a chuckle. It was the most fun he's had in a while. Since now that he's visible, he can't just go around playing tricks in plain sight anymore.

Daze sits back on her legs on the ground, away from the puddles, until her eyes caught sight of the one right in front of her. She cocks her head, and soon crawls up to it. Her eyelids drooped once her gaze caught sight of herself in the puddle. That was the face of the odd girl who lived hundreds of years ago. The girl who was different, strange. She didn't understand what was so different about her really. She had a nose, two eyes, a mouth, and two ears. Drooping over it all were her midnight black hair. Short. Like how a daydream lasts. Daze lifts her hand up and brushed her bangs back to her scalp. They fell back to where they were in the first place once her hand was removed.

What was wrong with her?

She made sure Jack wasn't paying attention before looking at her damaged hand. The sand was starting to itch.

Daze scrunches up her nose, letting her fingers linger above the holes and scratch, peeling the sand from her skin. It was painful, but the relief was rewarding. The sand stuck under her nails, causing an uncomfortable sensation. Without much thought of it, she scraped it on her tunic. A bit of the moonlight shines upon it, making her sand coat sparkle. Daze could suddenly hear the Man in the Moon's voice.

_'Hide...'_

Daze cocks her head. Hide?

From out out of the shadows, a nightmare rampages out. Its shrill neigh pierces through the air. Jack snaps to attention, holding his staff up offensively, but the nightmare merely gallops around him. He was confused for a moment, until he remembered who was behind him. In a second, he whips sharply around, just as Daze lifts her eyes to the piercing red of the dark creature. There wasn't any time, not even a moment, for her to scream or even gasp. It was just a blur, as the nightmare disperses into a cloud of black sand and tackles her backwards, plunging her in the mud, before it fizzles out into thin air.

Jack dashes to her, kneeling next to her mud covered form, all the while calling her name worriedly. And yet Daze finds herself unable to respond. She felt stiff, and her body hurt. As if a thousand needles were being jammed into her pores all at once. The only thing she _could_ do, was shut her eyes tightly. She couldn't see how traces of black spirals on her temples, crawling like vines on her arms, filling the holes with blackness, recreating her damaged arm before it reverted back to her skin color.

Jack grits his teeth and picks her up, taking to the skies instantly. He had to get to North's workshop and summon the other Guardians to warn them about Pitch's return- and of course, help Daze.

Through Daze's eyes, the night goes by in a blur. She could feel herself slowly drift away into unconsciousness, whatever control she had left slipping through her fingers. And by the next moment, she was gone.

* * *

**~Jack~**

I shift my eyes back and forth frantically. Daze had just fallen unconscious, and Pitch could come out and attack at any second. I was extremely paranoid.

The winds soon change and the view before me was soon blocked by snowstorms and raging winds. The North Pole was no joke at night this time around. One could easily lose their way and freeze to death. But luckily for me, I'm pretty much numb. I don't feel warm or cold anymore. It is, at most times, a great advantage for me. But other times, I miss feeling heat on my skin and getting that numbing cold sensation from touching ice. Must be ironic to most that I can't even feel the chill of my own wind. I think it's for the best. It wouldn't be funny if I freeze myself.

I managed to narrow my eyes enough to make out the lights of North's workshop. With a deep breath, I propel through the winds and snow, and I manage to make out the outline of the workshop. But once the view had cleared, I stopped sharply in mid air.

The workshop was smoking, massive holes on it's walls and ceilings, some parts had crumbled to the snow covered ground. Sounds of panicked yeti and squeals of distressed elves echo out from inside. I could feel anger rising inside of me, bubbling up to my head, bubbling up to the point I flew at full speed. I almost forgot I was carrying someone.

I don't think I wasted a single second to get there. I flew in through a huge crack on the wall of the workshop. The inside of it was far worse than I could imagine. The tables and shelves were broken, most ablaze. Toys were scattered everywhere, broken and in pieces. A few pillars had collapsed, and the inhabitants were in a frenzy as nightmares chased and surrounded them. I counted ten elves and three yeti laying motionless on the ground, probably dead.

Before I knew it, North's flying toys charged at me.

I duck low enough to avoid one of them from beheading me, and rise high enough to avoid another from slicing off my legs. I take off in the opposite direction. The toys seemed twitchy, and black sand was puffing out of them from time to time. Pitch's nightmare can posses solid objects now? It took an inch between my cheek and a possessed toy airplane for me to snap back to attention. I position Daze on to my left arm and begin to freeze the hostile toys with my staff on my right hand.

Every toy that tried to get anywhere near me ends up with frostbite and falls right out of the air. I'm sure North wouldn't miss them. Daze was still unconscious and limp as a rag doll, occasionally twitching, and I start to realize how sloppily I was flying. The extra weight was heavily effecting me.

I manage to make it to the unharmed globe and land at the very top. I gently put Daze down and give my staff a good spin, sending off a freeze that freezes the possessed toys, a chill that disperses the roaming nightmares, and a breeze that puts out the fires. I can pick up new tricks too.

The situation begins to calm down, and I once again hoist Daze on my shoulder before taking off. I notice black sand crawling amongst the shiny skin coat before it disappears again. This was definitely not good. I fly to North's office, where the door and most of the wall dividing it from the rest of the workshop had been destroyed. And inside, there were _two_ Norths. One was on the ground, and the other was standing up, holding one of his swords at the throat of the other.

My jaw fell agape, and the North that was standing soon turned his head and looked at me with yellow eyes. Wait, yellow? My eyes widen as the yellow eyed North cracks a sinister grin, as if he was waiting for me to see this. And I knew that grin anywhere.

"Pitch..." My voice comes out as a growl, my hand clutching my so staff tightly I'm worried I might snap it in two. "You let him go!"

The spirit of fear cackles, coats of black sand shedding off him, melting away the red coat and white beard, reforming the sword he held up towards North's neck, turning it back into a scythe, and revealing his true, sleek, black form. "Now, now, Frost... Don't worry, you'll have your turn..."

His eyes waft towards Daze for a moment, but then snaps back to me and lets out a chuckle. "I'm done here. Enjoy your safety while you can."

And right in before my very eyes, Pitch vanishes as a mist of sand.

North lets out a cough as he brings his hand up to his neck. "Oy vey... That was the worst moment of my life- **MY WORKSHOP!**"

His leaps to his feet and rushes right passed me and Daze, out towards what was left of his glorious workshop. I managed a sigh before easing Daze on to the only table still in one piece in North's office. She was yet to awake.

* * *

**~Daze~**

All I could see was miles and miles of black. There were bodiless voices, whispering, surrounding me, driving me to insanity. My gut churns, and my anxiety rises as my hands find their way to my ears, blocking out the noise. I feel trapped and alone.

There was no ground, no sky. There was no breeze, no air. I was trapped in my mind. I was trapped in a world I had always escaped to.

But this wasn't home, I realize. This is twisted and barren. It was Pitch Black.

The ground began to swallow me. Black sand surrounded me, blocking whatever vision I had in the first place. I was slipping away. And soon I was nothing but a doll. Quiet, helpless, I had control of nothing anymore.


	8. Meeting the Guardians

_How far could you possibly let yourself wonder?_

* * *

**~Daze~**

When I awake, my vision was not as good as I recall. A lining of black blotches surround the outer parts of my irises. The images before me were not adjusting, and remain a blur. My body felt like rag, and I was just a life size ragdoll. But now that I thought about it, I always was. My body was never tough. It wasn't built for battles and duels. I didn't know _what_ it was for, really. I just wasn't like Tooth, or other amazing female spirits. I can't fight. All I've ever been able to do was weave.

_How could Jack ever like me...?_

The thought fell apart just as quickly as it appeared. Now really wasn't the time to be thinking of things like that. Pitch was back. He's planning something. And I wish I didn't have to find out what.

I felt something tugging at me. Pushing me up to a sitting position. My back was straightened, but my body immediately slumps forward. There was an odd buzzing sound beating on my ears. For a while, I furrowed my eyebrows (which was a miracle) and try to figure out what it was. In the end, I finally register it as laughter._  
_

Someone else is here with me.

I move my eyes to scan around with whatever control I had. Everything was messy blur. From the colors I managed to pick up, I could identify I was in the North Pole. The forms around me were yeti, and the figures that tried to help me sit properly were elves. The buzzing in my ears began to clear, and I could slowly begin to pick up some construction work. It was followed by the aggravated moans coming from injured yeti, a whimper of a few elves crying, and North's voice clear above the rest.

My eyes still weren't adjusting.

I try to move my limbs, but fatigue was somehow dragging me under. I manage to twitch my fingers, but a powerful something was vice-gripping my movement. It was paralyzing me from the veins, and it was incredibly painful. I let out a small whimper.

Upon hearing my voice, the yeti swept me up from whatever I was laying on and took me somewhere else in the workshop. He rounded a sharp corner and my head collided with the wall. It hurt, but that set my vision in place. I take the chance to scan the workshop a little bit.

The hideout resembled a shipwreck more than it resembled what it really was. A toy factory. The tables were flipped over, toys lay broken, most frozen, and holes were on the walls and ceilings. The elevator had collapsed, cutting off access to the upper floor if it weren't for the makeshift ladder the yeti had built. On the indoor balcony, North was talking- no, yelling, to Jack, who was crouched atop of his staff. The other Guardians were gathered there as well, assessing the situation at hand.

That was where the yeti was taking me. And I knew one thing for sure. Sandy wouldn't be happy to see me like this.

The yeti begins to climb up the makeshift ladder, and I feel my heart start to beat faster. I was anxious, yes. Afraid to be more precise. I don't know how they would react. The yeti's heavy footsteps were loud enough for the Guardians to notice our- his presence. My gaze drifts to Sandy, whose eyes widened in concern, but remained in his place. Jack gives me a welcoming smirk and nod. The other three Guardians gazed at me curiously.

The yeti lowers me down, and as soon as my boots touch the floor, I slump forward. I could've fallen flat on my face if the yeti hadn't caught the back of my collar to prop me back up again. But that made my posture awkward. I was being supported entirely by my shoulders. My body was slumped, my head hanging a little bit as my arms were limp at my sides. My knees were bucked together, giving support for my legs.

I looked like a caught thief waiting to be yelled at.

A few awkward moments pass, until North's voice finally cuts the tension. "Who is she?"

I was sort of expecting that question. Though, I never really bothered to come up with an answer. Entirely on a whim, I decided to try and gather all my strength to stand up right. The pain was gripping me in place, but I force myself through with it. My posture wasn't as awkward anymore, but it was twitchy. I try to keep myself controlled and I blew my bangs out of my face. My mind was trying desperately to come up with words, and I recall Bunnymund crossing his arms over his chest. Unimpressed.

"I-I... My name is D-Daydream..." My voice sounded small and helpless. But honestly, I was. The questioning eyes of the three Guardians were piercing into me, making imaginary holes in my skin. I knew I had to say something quickly before I get 'escorted' out. "I'm-... I'm the spirit of fantasy and imagination... I... Was invisible... Previously... But- Pitch! H-he's back!"

"Yeah, doesn't take a genius to figure _that_ out." Bunnymund mutters, rolling his eyes.

I felt a lump build inside my throat, threatening to choke me. "We-well, yes, but- I-"

"Look mate, I can see you're obviously confused and lost. But maybe we can continue this little 'conversation' later. We've got important things to discuss right now." Bunnymund once again cuts me off. I don't understand. I've visited his warren and seen him work thousands of times before. But now, I can't even say one sentence properly to him. I never really knew how intimidating he could be.

"But-"

Once again I was cut off. Tooth swiftly flutters toward me and pries my mouth open. I flinched and tried to pull away, but her grip was stronger than I thought. I was shaking in my boots as she scans my mouth from top to bottom. The oddness of it wasn't the problem, but the physical contact was. Nobody but me had ever touched my face. But frankly, this is to be expected from Tooth. She sticks her fingers into the mouths of every stranger she meets. I wonder if she did that to Pitch back then too...? "Gosh! You have very nice teeth, Daydream!"

My eyes dart to Sandy, panicked. Even though Tooth was giving me a compliment, it still scared me somehow. But Sandy gives me a mere shrug. I look to Jack as a last resort, my eyes not panicked anymore now, but _pleading_. The frost boy chuckles as he shakes his head, striding over to me and Tooth. "Well, since you two are acquainted, how about a _proper_ introduction, eh?" He slings his arm around my shoulder and pulls me away from the tooth fairy, his chill numbing my skin. "So, this here, is _Daydream_. She forgot to mention but it's easier to call her Daze. As you can see she doesn't talk very much, so, I'll help out with the introduction. I just met her... Today actually. And here's the funny part about her. She makes belief."

North and Tooth gasps in surprise. Even Bunnymund's eyes widened considerably, raising his eyebrows. And I knew, I had a lot of explaining to do. It took a full hour for me to clarify myself and my sudden appearance in the world. Past the stammering and stuttering, I managed to bring myself to speak full sentences to explain to them. Who I was, what I do, what I could and _couldn't_ do, what I've done so far, how I met Sandy and Jack, how I knew the Guardians, and how I made them exist.

My story seemed to intrigue them enough as to keep listening. Sandy was nodding occasionally, confirming the information I was telling them, and even demonstrated the technique to make me visible. Firstly, they had some elves bring over a bucket of water, and I (reluctantly) dunked my arm in, washing off the sand, showing them my original appearance. Invisible. As Sandy prepares his sand to be wrapped around my arm, I began to worry about the appearance of Pitch's own sand appearing. When the tiny bits of black began appearing, Sandy's golden sand had wrapped my arm, covering it.

The Guardians watched in awe as the sand squeezes and merges with my arm. I was worried something bad might happen due to the nightmare dust, but luckily, it didn't. Now was definitely not the best time to tell them of it. I can see Jack has the same idea as well.

My arm reappears after the bright light produced by the sand dies down. Sandy invites his friends to feel it for themselves, noting to them how natural it looked. I felt like Sandy's guinea pig once again. They were poking, squeezing, and stroking my arm. Once they were satisfied, I tried to explain, but like always, I failed to. The yeti was told to escort me to a spare room to rest in. I didn't have much choice. The large, hairy creature immediately took me away before I could say anything. But then again, what did I want to say really? I knew as much as they did. Probably less.

I took a slow breath in and I wondered what would happen to me next.

* * *

Pitch lingers in his cave. Pacing. His mind lost in thought. Dark thoughts.

Each step he took produced an echoing clank sound that bounced throughout the empty chamber. His thoughts swirled, twirled, and soared through his head, trying to decide which ones were better. A smile would play on his lips occasionally, other times he would shake his head. Pitch knew, his plan needed to be absolutely flawless. If not, he would be buried in even more trouble than he was already.

"Little Daze..." His voice was sharp, cutting through the air. Black sand forms, dancing amongst his fingers, and soon shapes itself into a small figure. Daze. "Let's see what you're doing..."

The sand disperses, creating a small window. It showed a view of a room in North's workshop. The view was switching back and forth until it eventually sticks to the floor. Pitch rolls his eyes, waving away the sand window. She was no threat. Not to him anyway. But she will be one to the Guardians. Once he gets his hand on her power.

The small Daze figurine was formed once again. He watched it with unfeeling eyes. He made a gesture with his fingers, making it glide on air beautifully. It raises high above the ground, twirling and swirling before floating closer to the ground where it is crushed under the hoof of Pitch's nightmare. The nightmare horse let out a proud neigh of its doing. The sharp sound vibrates the cave with an unpleasant hum.

Pitch beckons the nightmare to come towards one of the many hanging cages. The one he loomed over. A buzz, a squeak, and a clatter emanates from it. The nightmare neighed in amusement at the sight. A captured Baby Tooth.

"Not feeling so brave now are you?" Pitch flicks the small fairy backwards. She tumbles to the other end of the cage and whimpers, curling into a small ball from the intimidating eyes of the nightmare. "Oh, don't worry. I won't hurt you. But I don't know about my friend here." The nightmare lets out a snort, and Baby Tooth could only stare upwards with large, fearful eyes. "And remember. He can smell fear."

Once again, his laughter echoes through the lair.

* * *

**Ah, I'm sorry this took so long... I had a massive brain block for quite a while plus the fact that my modem has been acting out on all sorts of whack. But, well, here's my first update of 2013! Hope you enjoy it~ Reviews would be nice too XD**


	9. A Trap Set

**'Nother chapter! Have fun reading, guys!**

* * *

Tooth's wing beat returns to the Tooth Palace. She speaks out addresses and the types of teeth that had fallen. Small fairies dash about. Everywhere you look. But somehow, Tooth had frozen, and whipped her head back and forth. Her wings carry her above the ground, not stopping her will to look around. Her mouth continues to mumble addresses and the types of teeth, but her mind was elsewhere. In the end, her words halted, and she remains still in the air. "Where's Baby Tooth?"

Of all the noises in the Tooth Palace, only her voice was heard. The frantic hum drums coming from the small fairies ceasing, and instead they all glanced at each other. The similar faces didn't seem to faze them as they continue to search. Tooth feels her heart swell with worry, and it builds even more once her helpers give her a shake of their heads. "Does anyone know where she is?"

A small fairy flies toward her, out of the crowd. She was shy, at first, but soon, she begins to chirp. A language only Tooth understands. The more of the chirps that sounded, the wider Tooth's eyes became. Her stomach churned, and her pupils dilated. "A... Nightmare...?"

In a blink of an eye, the green hummingbird fairy once again dashes back to North's Workshop, followed by a few of her fairies. Her mouth once again resumes to babble out addresses and teeth types, but her mind was focused on one thing; Baby Tooth.

The chill of the North pole does not faze her. Her wings continue to cut through the wind and hail to get to her destination. Her babbles began to go faster and faster. Up to the point where her helper fairies almost couldn't understand her. But Tooth didn't care. Her mind was too distracted to.

She flew in through one of the holes that were being fixed. Her eyes dart about in search of the red clad man. The workshop's frenzy was enough to throw her eyes off, a few times she manages to spot Jack and Daze there, but her target was found in the end. "NORTH!" Her voice halted every movement in the workshop. Even North, who has the largest voice amongst the Guardians, flinched. He cranes his head around to find the fairy dashing towards him at full speed, halting sharply right in front of his face. "Baby Tooth is missing! Pitch's nightmares took her!"

Heads were turned, whispers were exchanged, and North sighs a bit at the sight of his friend. Tooth was clearly traumatized from what happened before. Nowadays, even if _one_ of her helper fairies return late for a few minutes, she would act like it they were gone for an entire decade. And now, Baby Tooth was gone. Taken by a _nightmare_ at that. She looked horrified. North grabs her shoulder and looks her in the eyes. "Tooth, listen to me. You need to calm down. You need to think this through with a calm, level head-"

"What's going on?" Jack strides over, Daze following just behind him. She's grown quite acquainted with Jack. He's helped her come out of her shell. Little by little. The two were inseperable already. Jack hasn't left her side longer than a few minutes, and she follows him everywhere. Though wordless, her eyes looked at them with a considerable amount of curiosity.

"B-Baby Tooth is gone..." Tooth's voice comes out as just a whisper. "Pitch took her..."

The charming smile on Jack's face was wiped clean off his face. His eyes widened, his pupils dilating. Daze merely cocks her head in confusion, but dares not to say a word. For a moment, the workshop was silent. Jack's figure was still. His breath was held. He shook, lowering his gaze do the floor, and for a second, his stillness resembled a statue. North could immediately detect the boy's next move. But before he could do anything, Jack had taken off in a large gust of freezing air.

"NO!" North yells, bolting after him.

"North! Calm down!" Now it was Tooth's turn to play peacemaker. She flies in front of him, stopping his tracks. "He'll be fine..."

"No, Tooth! Don't you see?! Pitch is playing him like he had last time! He's trying to lure Jack back into his blasted cave! God knows what Pitch will do to him after last time! Or us! For that matter, if we dare come after him!" North yells, in turn grabbing Tooth her shoulders.

"I know, North! I know! But- both Jack and Baby Tooth might be in danger! We can't just do nothing!" Tooth exclaims, fear and worry were clear in her eyes. An argument breaks out between the two

Daze stares quietly to where Jack had left. The words exchanged by North and Tooth were left ignored, except for a few. Tooth was right. But North was too. It was obviously a trap set by Pitch. But Jack was too impulsive to think it through, and is most likely putting himself in a very dangerous situation. Unfortunately, none of the Guardians will be able to go after him, as it was too risky to. _'But I'm not a Guardian...'_

"I could go." Daze says, earning the two's attention. North and Tooth's eyes were glued on her, occasionally exchanging glances with each other. Tooth eventually breaks the silence.

"A-are you sure? I mean... You..." The sweet fairy couldn't bring herself to finish. But Daze knew what she was going to say.

_'Aren't you too weak to?'_

"I'll be okay. What's important is that Jack and Baby Tooth return safely, correct?" Daze shrugs, and soon climbs on to the sky. "I can do it."

Daze didn't let either Guardian say anything else. She was bringing Jack and Baby Tooth back and that was that. Her mind was made.

Without another word, she takes off after her friend. Not daring the slightest bit to think of the worst case scenarios that could happen.

* * *

**~Daze~**

I'm a bit hesitant, but I know I have to do this. Jack was in danger, and I was the less important of the bunch. You see, I just need to create a small amount of belief for every child. And then they will automatically self-sustain themselves and create their own. That means they would be able to see spirits on their own, without my help. And they always will. So long as they still believed. But of course, my job was to only help them develop their imagination. Belief is just... A bonus, you could say. The result of imagination.

So, everything would be okay... Right?

The sky passes by so quickly. From its shade of baby blue to an orange sunset. The trip was a long way, especially for me, who had just learned how to fly a few hours ago. I had no idea where the entrance to Pitch's hideout was. Having the old entrance been closed already. The best option, would be to search from there.

My boots touches the unpaved ground of Jack's forest, which, ironically, was also Pitch's. I walk to the spot where the rickety wooden bed frame once stood. I jump up and down on the dirt beneath it, hoping the ground would break and somehow land me in Pitch's cave. But of course, I only ended up making a fool of myself. If anyone were to spot me now, I'm sure they would think I was a weirdo. The ground was sturdy and thick. The hole just really wasn't there anymore.

_'Wonder if Jack found a way in yet...'_

I decided to go find him elsewhere. Jack always had a magnet for attracting trouble. Most likely he's _already_ in there right now. I start to look around frantically for any bits of frost. I must've been lucky, as I had managed to find some on a branch a few feet away. I run toward it, and that small patch of frost led me to more and more of them. They were on the barks, the branches of different trees. Revealing to me a trail to the white haired boy.

My feet moved quick. Turning from a jog to a run. My boot catches the ground easily. Carrying me above protruding roots and over the rocks that would've tripped me. Somehow, I wasn't sloppy. Despite the fact that I wasn't watching where I was stepping. And the fact that I haven't moved like this in years. I somehow remember that I am young. I was meant to move. My head was held high, unmoving, staring above at the frost on the trees. They were becoming fresher and fresher. Jack should be near.

My suspicions were right. Just barely, I could see him hopping by the tree branches furiously, occasionally using it as boost to gain speed for flight. I was beginning to lose my breath, and my feet soon climbs to the sky, skating after him. I couldn't find my voice, and Jack just keeps going.

Just when I thought I was about to faint from fatigue, he lands. I wobbly out of balance ungracefully and collapse to the ground with a faint thud. One Jack didn't notice. He was looking around, turning his head about. I was panting as I watched him, unable to speak. He seemed to be in a trance, and afterwards he ran to what looks to be a small, rocky cliffside, and begins to push aside the boulders. I watched with wide eyes as the rocks toppled down, revealing a cave entrance. And I can confidently bet that it was the way in to Pitch's cave. Before I could even blink, Jack shifts his position, and darts straight inside.

"Jack no!"

My body jolts on its own, going straight after him. My feet picks up pace, and I begin to glide there. The surroundings turn from trees and wide skies to a dark and narrow tunnel. I could still feel the chill that Jack had left. A small bit of snowflakes still hang in the air, guiding me deeper in. I feel my heart quench. "Jack!"

My voice only echoes through.

* * *

**~Jack~**

My mind seemed to be in a blur. The only thought that managed to stay was Baby Tooth. Everything was a rush as I navigate through the tunnel. My focus was broken when a voice bounces through the walls and in to my ears. It was my name. I make an immediate brake and look back. The voice was female, and familiar. But my gut quenches. Was it just one of Pitch's tricks?

"JACK!"

There it was again. I land in the end. My eyes affixed behind me. I start to see lights, and soon, a certain black haired girl shows up, stumbling and pale. Her breath was heavy, and her movements were sloppy. "Daze?"

She drops to the ground, breathing heavily. I start to realize she was pale from fatigue. Was she following me? "You... Have to get back... It's a trap..." She wheezes weakly.

Her words hit me like a brick. "I'm not going back without Baby Tooth."

There was a slight pause. Gray eyes stare at me for a short while. "Pitch is playing you. Please... This isn't the way to rescue her..."

"I don't care."

I turn coldly away from her. She wasn't stopping me from saving Baby Tooth. But her next words surprise me. "Then I'll go with you."

I try not to chuckle. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Just... Stay close."

I continued on. But with Daze with me. The tunnel was long, and the further down we got, the less air there was to breathe. We both began suffocating. By the time I thought I was about to black out, we found a stone vault. It had strange engravings of which we took no notice. I tired pushing it forward. It wouldn't budge. But when I repositioned myself to push sideways, the vault door just seemed to roll on it's own.

Immediately, a gust of oxygen fills our lungs, revealing the underground chamber of Pitch's cave. We take in as much as we can. My eyes roll back for a moment, enjoying the sensation of the oxygen. But I regain focus. I have to be ready for any attack Pitch might throw at me. But I also need to find Baby Tooth and get out of there as soon as I can. The buzz of her familiar wing beat catches my attention and I dart to the source of the noise. I try my best not to call out, or else something might come out and attack. My wind took me to one of the cages, where there resided the lone fairy helper, Baby Tooth. I can't remember the last time I felt so relieved. The little fairy's eyes widened happily in sight of me. My fingers immediately find the lock, and I start to freeze it. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of there..."

Once it was thoroughly frozen, I crushed it with my hands, and threw the door open. The little fairy immediately flew into my arms. I felt a smile on my face and hugged her back. For a moment, I could relax.

Remembering where we were, I gently move her to my shoulder, and I float down. Daze walks over to me. Her face seemed conflicted somehow, but she forces a smile. It was bitter. "Did you get Baby Tooth?"

"Here she is." I lift my shoulder a bit, bouncing the little fairy sitting on it. Daze gives a court nod before her eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

As I just finished my words, an earthshaking roar blew from behind me. I jump to Daze's side and got my staff ready. Standing there was a giant, black dragon with the nightmare's eyes. Each time it moves, black sand sheds off of it. Baby Tooth trembles. "Get ready, Daze..."

"I-I'm not sure if I can fight..." Her voice chokes.

"Let's find out..."

I grab her and pull her to the air, just in time as the dragon opens it's mouth and blows out an inferno of hot flames. The flicker chases us, but I destroy it's trail with a gust of frost. The dragon roars, enraged. But another sound catches my ears. It was a cackle. One I've grown to hate. "PITCH!"

The cackle only grows louder, and soon, his figure appears from the shadows. "Jack! It's been so long since your last visit. Do you like my new pet?" His grin makes me nauseous. "And look... You've brought a friend..."

I don't know why, but his last statement made me scowl. I hide Daze behind me. I won't let him lay a finger on her.

* * *

**~Pitch~**

My plan was working perfectly. Jack was falling for the bait. My pet. But he wasn't my target. My real goal, was the spirit that creates fantasy. The young girl with black hair. I once again disappear into the shadows, lurking toward the two. My sand dragon managed to knock Jack to the other side of the cave, and I take that chance.

There was a slight moment, where Daydream was frozen. My body glides down the shadows, coming ever closer to her, and I put my spell into use. The black sand, hidden amongst the golden ones that made her visible, appeared. It gripped her. Restrained her from screaming or making sounds. I wrap my arms around her, and pull her in the shadows with me.

Just like that, the moment was gone. Time goes by once again. Jack coats the dragon in ice, and its body began to tremble. The ice cracks, and what once was a dragon made from nightmares, soon became a blast of black sand. But I didn't care. Because now, I have my key.


	10. It Begins

**Author's note:**

**Just yesterday, I was 'this' close to clicking the delete button on this story. I seemed to have lost all motivation to continue. Why? This story... Seems to not be doing as well as other stories. It has very little reviews, and very little favorites. And it's not increasing. Just so you guys, know, I very much need those reviews as a confirmation that I am doing this right, and doing this nicely. So, please review ok?**

**The reason I didn't push that button, was because I saw the number of views. And they add up everyday... So... I didn't want to disappoint my readers, if you are there. Here is chapter 10.  
**

* * *

**~Jack~**

The blast of black sand blows me back. Slamming my body on to a wall. My mind stopped. I couldn't think. My body ached. I couldn't move. I can't breathe, my chest felt like it was on fire. Something was suffocating me, blocking my airways. It was agonizing. I felt like passing out. A sudden tinge of light shines on my closed eyelids. A rush of air blows on my face.

My eyes finally flutter open. My body jolts upwards, and I cough up a mouthful of black sand. I gag and choke and spit every last grain out. My vision was flurry, and as my senses came back, I gasp a deep breath of air. I fall back on my back and pant. The bright morning light makes me squint my eyes as the blue of the sky greets me.

_'Morning?'_

A sudden trail of squeaks and coughs remind me of the events that had happened previously. I had managed to re-enter Pitch's cave and rescue Baby Tooth with Daze. Simple as that. But somehow, I know there was something I'm not remembering. "Daze..." I say slowly.

My mind produces and image of her, and I look around to find her presence. But found nothing. Just Baby Tooth and myself. In the middle of the forest where the cave was.

That's right. Was.

"DAZE!"

My feet takes me to the cliff side. The cavity on the surface had been completely closed. I pound my fists on the hard dirt. It was completely solid. As though it had never been there in the first place. Useless. But I don't stop. Because I know Daze was in there. _Is_ in there.

At first, my mind was blank. But slowly, common sense begins to down in on me. Why hadn't she been expelled out with me and Baby Tooth? My pounds begin to slow. And I start to realize why. "It... _Was_ a trap..."

I realize now that this was all just part of Pitch's sick devious plan. He wasn't after me. He was after Daze. After all, what could a man do... If he could control other peoples' minds? Especially, if that man was Pitch Black. "I'm such an idiot!"

Immediately, I run back to Baby Tooth. I scoop her up and we take off. I can't be too late. Otherwise, it's all over before we even begin.

"I'm sorry, Daze..."

For a moment, I push aside all my worries about Daze. The world passed me by too slowly. My heart was racing and I force my wind to blow me as fast as it possibly could. Faster than the wind was just not fast enough.

Eventually though, I make it to the North Pole. Most of the damage had already been fixed. The workshop was slowly coming back to life. I fly in through the open balcony. My presence sends the entire workshop into a chill. North's attention immediately falls on me. His face lit up just like a Christmas tree. With a merry voice, he said to me, "You're alright!"

Before I knew it, I was enveloped in a large hug that nearly cut off my breathing. I gasp rather pathetically. It took North two, three minutes to finally feel satisfied. I could feel a small pause. He put me down and holds on to both my shoulders. Looking me straight in the eyes. I felt my stomach churn in discomfort. My heart began racing again, adrenaline building inside of me. I open my mouth to speak, and yet again, North cuts me off, somehow managing to read my mind; "Vhere is Daze?"

There was no pause at all. My answer came out immediately. "Pitch took her."

My words hang in the air. My heart was still racing, waiting for a response. North does a small run down in his head. Pitch Black, the King of Nightmares, has Daze, the spirit of imagination of fantasy. The spirit that develops belief. If those fantasies were to just be tainted, filled with fear and unsureness, with disbelief and negative thoughts, everything that means something to us, as spirits and Guardians, will fall apart. All at the same time.

"Ve need to get her back."

* * *

The clatter of distortion. The hiss of rushing sand. Everything crashes together inside the dark nothing. Slight visibility of dirt walls. Disappears in a flash. Like a light that just keeps spinning. One moment, the light finds Pitch. He was watching. His hands folded behind his back. The light moves. It flashes on another person. Daze.

Her arms and legs pinned back by clumps of thick black sand. She was glued to the wall. Her eyes were blank. The gray was drained. Staring off into nothing. She was there. And yet she wasn't.

There was a flow of energy rushing through the clumps. Dividing. Flowing through an intersection of smaller veins on the walls. Away from her.

Another clatter and hiss. The lights move away. Pitch Black smiles eerily in the dark. A small whimper escapes Daze's throat. Her head struggles weakly. Her chest barely heaving any air. Her energy was being taken away from her. And there was nothing she could do.

Her eyelids cascade lower down her eyes. The thick eyelashes hiding them away from the situation she was in.

The veins tread down to the floors, up to the ceilings. Lights shine on it, before they disappear again in the darkness. All connected to a tube of the sort. It stood tall, shining without the help of the light. Purely made from Pitch's nightmare sand. The rims of it were pure black. But the contents shone with bright lights. Swirls of blue, green, yellow, and pink. Trapped inside.

The tube, was sinister. Once full, a hiss of black sand enters it. The concoction mixes together. A clatter shakes it, and the bright colors turn black and blood red. The lid opens, and the darkened fantasies take flight to the world. "Can you imagine how much fear you are sending out to the world, Daydream?" Pitch laughs darkly, turning to see his small invention at work.

He inhales, and clutches his fists. Crackles of sand pop around it. His energy levels were high. With so much fear from the children of the world. His smile grows wider. "But really what good is power..." He opens his hand and creates a small vortex of sand. "If you can't have a little fun with it."

And finally, Daze shuts her eyes.

* * *

**~Daze~**

My world, was dark. There was no light. No life. Only me. I was floating in my own mind. Oh dear, Manny. How I thought I would never see the day you're not shining down on me. The day you're not keeping a watchful eye on me. And yet, here I am. I realize, the times I wish you just weren't. I've only said that because I am hurt. Because you made me. You can see me. And yet it feels like you can't.

I've strayed away from you, I know. I've lost hope in you. But now I see how wrong I am to. If only, I'd known sooner.

Dear Manny, if you are listening, please hear me when I say, I finally understand why.


End file.
